Panuko
Panuko is a former Crynok Militia Officer allied with the Vindicators in the Altronia Continuity. Biography He was created on Rayuna and lived many centuries before joining the Crynok militia. He soon became respected and well-versed in the Crynok combat arts. Panuko was part of the Avenging Alliance ever since he and Buraka made their way to Crystal Island to find Levuku for the Crynok Elite. He joined the Alliance and aided them against Burtok. After Burtok was sealed in an Unknown Dimension, he was escorted to Altronia. Soon after, Buraka died, and Panuko began grieving for his friend. Eventually his grief left him, but he was forever changed by the experience. No longer did he see the world through the eyes of pure logic, but recognized that sometimes things happen that only destiny could have instigated. He noted this as he and the Order of Altronia marched on Cekadax's Fortress. He and his team followed Faxhuun into the structure, only to be challenged by Ikirro and teleported outside to fight. The Vindicators, minus Lohrua, the Universal Alliance, and Zallirix barely escaped with their lives and joined the effort of the rest of the Altronia army to win the battle. After the successful assault on Cekadax, the Vindicators, under order of the Order of Altronia, joined the remaining forces of the Order's army, the Yelnir militia, and the Hokanuka to assault Rularx's Fortress. Panuko and his team were challenged by Rularx himself partway through the struggle, and subsequently teleported inside the fortress alongside the Universals to battle the Revolutionaries. After the succeeded in that endeavor, Rularx deemed them worthy adversaries and revealed his nature as their archenemy to them. The teams attempted to escape when Rularx activated a massive Time Dilation Accelerator, but when Lohrua was drawn inside, the heroes followed him as he was drawn through the Accelerator's portal and into another world. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Crystal Formation:' Panuko has control over the Crynok Element of Crystal Formation, which allows him to create crystals of any kind using his staff, be they ice, quartz, or diamond. **'Crystal Detection:' Panuko can sense the presence of crystalline substances in a limited area around him. *'Agility:' Panuko is very agile, as are all Crynok, and is able to leap about twenty feet straight up, as well as preform gymnastic tricks with ease. *'Kanohi Usage:' Panuko can wear and use masks of Noble or great power level. Abilities *'Combat Prowess:' Panuko has a highly refined fighting style that has been honed over centuries of training. He is one of the most skilled fighters on his team. *'Intelligence:' Panuko is clever and a logical thinker, tending to follow linear, coherent lines of thought. *'Maturity:' Panuko is a composed and clear-thinking individual, having little cause for illogical behavior or silly behavior. Mask He wears the Mask of Intangibility, which allows him to shift out of phase to pass through solid objects, walk on or float through air, and hit other intangible beings. Tools He carries a two-ended Crynok staff, which he made upon entering the militia and is his symbol of identity in the militia. Personality and Traits Panuko, being a scholar, is well-versed in logical thinking, and it makes up much if his discernment ability. He most often tries to solve problems and find intention with logic, but is still being reminded that many illogical things happen in life. He tried to find a logical reason for the Brotherhood to betray the Great Spirit, and all he could come up with was "Because they probably could," which is the dumbest reason to take over a universe he has ever heard. He realized long ago that logic is not the answer to everything, because there was no logical reason he and his comrades were winning against Burtok at the time he truly realized and accepted this. He is friendly with his allies, and likes to be optimistic, but often the logic he holds to has hindered this. He is becoming more optimistic now that he is beginning to loosen his grip on reason and turn more to faith. Appearances *''Kanahka's Chronicle'' *''Island of Power'' *''Land of War'' Trivia *Sidd liked him, but couldn't come up with a personality, so he is letting Argh do that. **Sidd is taking him back now. *Sidd had to sacrifice his custom Takanuva figure to make him, but it was a good trade-off. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia